Be cool! Hey take a Kiss Cool!
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Severus a une décision importante à prendre à propos d'une de ses élèves... SSLL Dans la série Les couples de l'impossible! Place à l'innovation!:D


\\\\**Be cool ! Hey, take a kiss cool/**

Yeah! I'm back! Et pas les mains vides, avec une nouvelle série qui devrait palier à mon manque d'inspiration du moment, j'ai nommé : « **_Les couples de l'impossible_** ».

Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire lol. J'espère que vous aimerez, en tous cas moi je me suis bien éclatée en l'écrivant ! Bref…

Disclaimer : J'estime que notre dear J.K n'aurait jamais (malheureusement) les idées aussi tordues que les miennes, donc je peux dire que l'histoire m'appartient. Pour les persos, les décors, la gargouille… Non. :'(

Rating : M, par sécurité…

Couple : Mouhahahahahahahaha ! Non vous n'avez pas mal compris Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape (LL/SS, les intiales vont très bien en tous cas lol)

Inspiration : « RAS LE BOL DES CLICHES » d'Alberie. Ca m'a fait beaucoup rire, donc j'essaie d'innover pour lui faire plaisir… ;-)

Bonn allez, stop les blablas ! Enjoy !

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle ait fait exploser son mille deux cent soixante-troisième chaudron qu'il s'était décidé à en parler à Dumbledore. Il les avait compté oui, cours après cours, au début avec désespoir, puis, au fil du temps, avec amusement. Elle avait beau être un peu -beaucoup !- dans la lune et s'être employée méticuleusement à rater chacune des potions qu'il lui avait donné à préparer durant sa courte vie d'étude, il l'aimait bien au fond, la blondinette.

Même s'il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'elle venait faire à Serdaigle -ni à Poudlard d'ailleurs.

Même si elle avait battu le record de Londubat déjà depuis le premier mois de sa première année.

Même si maintenant il en avait plus qu'assez, parce qu'il était patient (nda : ah bon ?) certes, mais qu'il fallait quand même pas pousser le bouchon.

Et surtout même s'il se serait arraché la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, parce que, sans se voiler la face, ça aurait tout de même fait tâche dans son passé -et futur- glorieux de monsieur-tout-noir-et-tout-méchant-qui-ressemble-à-un-vampire-et-qui-fait-peur-aux-ptits-nenfants.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il était actuellement devant le bureau du directeur, à se demander si oui ou non il faisait le bon choix. Mettre en doute les capacités d'un élève en haut lieu pouvait s'avérer grave (pour l'élève) et pouvait aussi entraîner son renvoi définitif. D'où dilemme, car même si elle lui faisait le plus souvent s'arracher les cheveux (en privé), parfois (parfois), oui parfois, elle le faisait bien rire (intérieurement). De plus il avait la très nette impression de la voir elle et ses yeux globuleux, ou plutôt ses yeux globuleux et elle, là, dans ce couloir, la mine suppliante, des larmes plein les yeux -globuleux donc, à terre, mourante, baignant dans son sang après une longue vie de misère et d'agonie, violée, éventrée…

Il s'emportait peut-être très légèrement, mais c'était l'idée générale.

Oui, lui, Severus Snape, maître des potions redoutable et redouté de Poudlard, ex-futur ancien Mangemort, commençait à se sentir… coupable, avant même d'avoir commis son délit. Et il en était fort contrarié. Cela se manifestait d'ailleurs visiblement, notamment par un urticaire très désagréable au niveau du creux de son coude gauche.

« Putain de bordel de cul de pompe à merde! Salope ! Enculé de monde et de culpabilité à la con ! » songea-t-il, désolé pour la grossièreté dont il faisait lui-même preuve. Mais il se consola en se disant que cela restait ce que pensait tout un chacun dans ce genre de situation, et puis il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait dans sa tête, merde à celui qui tenterait d'user de légilimencie. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, vu qu'il était passé maître également dans l'art utile de l'occlumencie, héhé.

Soit, mais l'heure n'était pas aux auto-congratulations. Il avait un problème important à régler, et puis il fallait qu'il aille se soulager. Oui, il réfléchissait bien mieux avec la vessie vide -et pas autre chose, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait les mauvaises langues, tout allait très bien de ce côté là, merci pour lui, et cela n'avait eu lieu ni entre lui et Black ni avec Potter père ou fils, ni avec Lupin ni avec l'un des deux Malfoy ni même avec ce cher Argus ; en vérité, et pour dissiper tout de suite tout malentendu, il n'aimait pas les hommes, mais les femmes beaucoup, et elles le lui rendaient bien.

Il se rendit donc aux toilettes d'un pas pressé. Au passage, il se défoula sur deux Gryffondor qui eurent l'infortune de se trouver proche de lui en cet instant délicat et eut l'excellente surprise de ne pas tomber sur le balai-brosse-éclairé (quolibet de son cru) et ses deux inséparables, il avait nommé le chien-du-balai-brosse-éclairé ainsi que sa fidèle ratte, ou perruche (il avait pensé que l'appeler la « chienne » aurait fait mauvais genre). En résumé, le voyage se fit dans des conditions optimales, jusqu'à ce que, touchant presque au but…

- Professeur Spain ?

Il se retourna lentement, et fit courageusement face à l'importune. Il sentit au fond de lui que sa délivrance ne paraîtrait jamais plus lointaine. En clair, il le sentait mal, très très mal.

- Snape, Mrs Lovegood, professeur Snape, dit-il d'une voix morne. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Oui professeur Snake, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

Ledit professeur Snake soupira longuement. Au bout de quatre ans, elle n'était toujours pas capable de retenir son nom. Allez savoir pourquoi, il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Puis se reprit, il ferait face et ne laisserait pas sa fin venir sans combattre. Au jeu dangereux de la folie douce, il allait vendre chèrement sa peau.

- Rien Mrs Lovegood, mais vous alliez certainement m'expliquer la raison de votre présence ici, avec moi, dans ce couloir.

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment, puis haussa les épaules, tout en secouant la tête, entraînant avec elle ses radis et sa longue chevelure blonde.

- Peut-être bien. Sur ce, au revoir professeur Snape.

Severus se sut pas vraiment si ce fut le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée en disant son nom ou la pitié qui lui fit prendre cette décision (stupide, il en convenait), toujours est-il qu'il la rappela au bout de quelques secondes, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait déjà avoir oublié leur brève conversation.

- Mrs Lovegood !

Elle se retourna, radieuse.

- Oh professeur Snip, bonjour !

Il était sept heures du soir. Mais admettons… Tant qu'elle ne l'appelait pas Slip, tout allait pour le mieux.

- Bonjour, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Si vous voulez tout savoir Mrs Lovegood, je vous ai interpellé pour vous signifier que j'avais quelque chose d'important à vous dire et également que vous avez un Trogal Traceur et une Ghonue gênante accrochés à vos basques.

Ce qu'il disait n'avait strictement aucun sens, mais il pensait qu'ils se comprendrait mieux s'ils parlaient la même langue. Pourtant, contre toute attente, Luna éclata de rire.

- Vous avez une imagination débordante professeur, affirma-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Mais je suis désolée pour vous, vraiment. Les Trogals et les Ghonues n'existent pas. Ce sont des créatures inventées pour faire peur aux petits sorciers, rien de plus.

Le pauvre homme ne put retenir un hoquet de dépit.

- Oh non, professeur, ne pleurez pas, ça donne mauvaise haleine.

Dans une autre vie, il avait du être méchant, très méchant, pour mériter ça. Il laissa échapper un autre hoquet, puis encore un autre, et encore un. Mais ça, c'était juste parce qu'il avait _effectivement _le hoquet.

- Bon, puisque vous semblez si sûr de vous, prenez donc un Kiss Cool.

Elle sortit d'une de ses innombrables poches une étrange petit boîte en plastique un peu poussiéreuse. Elle l'ouvrit et recueillit dans sa main le fruit de nombreuses recherches pharmaceutiques coûteuses sur un problème que même la magie n'a su résoudre, à savoir la douce fragrance de déchets avariés dans la cavité buccale. Elle tendit le précieux bonbon à Severus qui, honnêtement, n'y comprenait plus rien. Largué. C'était l'effet que produisait la jeune Serdaigle sur la plupart des gens.

« Dois-je y voir une proposition indécente ? Nous ne sommes pas loin du scénario classique de l'élève tombant pour son divin professeur et lui faisant d'honteuses avances ! Mais tout de même, il s'agit de Lovegood ! Et je ne suis pas divin ! »

Sauf que lui se posait des questions que la plupart des gens ne se posaient pas en général à propos de Luna Lovegood. Severus Snape avait toujours eu l'esprit un peu tordu, et un goût étrange en matière de femmes.

Voyant son manque de réaction, Luna ne se gêna pas et lui fourra le kiss cool dans la bouche. Pris par surprise, il avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Il toussa pendant un moment, sans y faire vraiment attention. Non, l'important, c'était la main de la jeune fille restée sur sa bouche, une main qui sentait le terreau et un peu aussi le foie de Crapaud Cornu. Des odeurs on ne peut plus normales après une journée passé à Poudlard, pourtant sur elle, elles avaient un parfum particulier.

Dès que la crise se fut calmée, il inspira un grand coup et retira cette main impudique (si on les avait vus, ça allait jaser sec dans la plus grande école de cancaneries -pardon de sorcellerie- du monde) et également pleine de bave. Luna s'essuya sur sa robe comme si de rien n'était et Snape réprima un frisson de dégoût.

- Bon allez beau brun, mets donc ta salive dans ma bouche, au lieu de baver sur ma main ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement.

- Pardon ! hurla Severus d'une voix qui grimpait déjà très haut dans les aigus.

La jeune fille prit un air étonné.

- Eh bien quoi Severus chéri? C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait pour allumer ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix innocente.

Et là, c'était fini. La Terre aurait pu appeler Severus en illimité, local ou même en PCV, sûr qu'il aurait été aux abonnés absents, voire décédés. Crise cardiaque.

Il fallait dire aussi que ça n'était pas tous les jours que Luna Lovegood lui faisait du rentre-dedans, et pas discret de surcroît. Dire que dans sa folie, il l'avait trouvé originale et jolie. Maintenant il avait juste envie de vomir -et d'uriner aussi, mais c'est un grand garçon, il peut se retenir.

Sans prévenir, elle s'avança et l'embrassa avidement, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Il sentit sa petite main remonter dangereusement vers son entrejambe, pendant que sa bouche rouge et pulpeuse allait se loger dans son cou, y déposant des dizaines de baisers papillons. Severus aurait voulu résister -faire l'amour au beau milieu d'un couloir ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités- mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'était comme… comme si elle l'avait ensorcelé . Ce qui était d'ailleurs certainement le cas. S'il s'était trouvé dans son état normal, il n'aurait sûrement pas laissé faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Après tout il était…

« Oh Merlin, c'est trop bon ! » pensa-t-il alors qu'elle enfonçait une main coquine et décidée dans son pantalon dans le but d'attraper son sexe.

Il était qui déjà ?

Luna commença à le masturber lentement et arracha un à un les boutons de sa chemise avec ses dents. Severus n'aurait jamais cru que la Lovegood cachait si bien son jeu. Apparemment sa folie avait des limites sexuelles. Il la devenait expérimentée et se demanda vaguement qui avait déjà pu bénéficier de ses faveurs. En clair, qui avait bien pu lui passer dessus avant lui -quoique au vu d'une telle ardeur, c'était certainement elle qui avait du être dessus. Peut-être Potter, ou Londubat.

Il allait être malade.

- Alors mon mignon, on ne bande déjà plus ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire lubrique. Je ne te plais pas c'est ça ?

Elle ponctua sa phrase en laissant ses ongles déraper légèrement sur son sexe, ce qui eut pour effet d'enlever toute trace d'écœurement de l'esprit de son malheureux professeur, de lui enlever toute trace de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

« Oh oui ! Qu'elle continue cette petite pute ! Qu'elle ne s'arrête pas ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Mis à part de ça.

Pour la dissuader de toute pensée de ce genre, il passa une main baladeuse sous sa jupe, puis sous son… oh ! string !

Il sentait la jouissance venir. Une vague montait en lui, dévastatrice. Il n'avait jamais connu dans sa vie un plaisir comme celui-là, et pourtant, de plaisir, il n'en avait jamais manqué.

Voilà, ça y était, plus qu'un ou deux va-et-vient. Oui comme cela. Oui…

- Professeur Sneap ? Ca va ?

Tiens, étrange, il y avait un poisson aux yeux énormes à deux centimètres de son visage.

Un poisson ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! fut le cri strident qu'il poussa, dans la panique.

En repoussant le poisson de toutes ses forces, il s'aperçut que ce dernier avait les cheveux blonds.

« Lovegood. »

Pris d'un doute, il évalua la situation. Il était allongé par terre, devant le bureau de Dumbledore, et, s'il avait une trique d'enfer -pardonnez l'expression, il était sous le choc, sa ceinture était bien bouclée, et les boutons de sa chemise à leur place. Il avait du faire un petit malaise -les vapeurs de potions lui montaient parfois au cerveau- et rêvé. Il observa ensuite la jeune Luna, et se rendit compte que la fille de son rêve (fantasme), il l'avait peut-être un peu arrangée.

Beaucoup.

En réalité, le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « beurk ».

- Bon, vu que vous avez autant de force qu'un Otonge effrayé, je pense que vous allez bien finalement, dit la jeune fille en exécutant quelques pas de danse. J'ai eu peur quand je vous ai vu, comme ça, par terre. Vous aviez l'air mort.

Severus la fixa en souriant d'un air absent. Tout était redevenu normal. Il n'avait qu'à passer aux toilettes -pour se soulager vraiment cette fois !- et toute cette histoire ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Elle le regarda à a son tour d'un air bienveillant.

- Mais vous avez quand même l'air un peu au Nord ! dit-elle en s'approchant et en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. Tenez ! Prenez donc un Kiss Cool, ça vous fera du bien !

Les yeux de Severus se posèrent sur le bonbon, puis sur Luna, puis revinrent sur le bonbon et s'arrêtèrent enfin sur ceux -toujours aussi globuleux- de la jeune fille.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhh ! cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissant la pauvre Luna seule dans le couloir.

Elle resta donc là, et, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle cligna des yeux, dans un geste de surprise ultime. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête.

- Les gens sont vraiment bizarres parfois, dit-elle à la gargouille, qui acquiesça d'un air songeur.

Puis elle repartit en sautillant, ne se rendant pas compte que l'arrière de sa jupe était coincée dans son… oh ! string ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, d'ici peu, un de ses généreux camarades ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer !

THE END

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Pas trop dégoûtés ? Vous voulez que j'aille me jeter tout de suite ou que je fasse d'autres couples de l'impossible ?

Si vous, vous avez d'autres couples de l'impossible, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voulez ! Enfin, des trucs sympas quoi, je me vois mal écrire du Ron/Coquecigrue. Mais bon, s'il le faut… :D Lâchez-vous !


End file.
